culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Lipps Inc
Lipps, Inc. (pronounced like "lip sync") was a band from Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA. The group was best known for the chart-topping 1980 worldwide hit single "Funkytown", which hit No. 1 in 28 different countries around the world and was certified as double-platinum in sales.2 The group originally consisted of lead vocalist Cynthia Johnson and a changing lineup of session musicians, including guitarist David Rivkin, guitarist Tom Riopelle and bassist Terry Grant. Steven Greenberg, the creator of the act, wrote and produced most of the group's music.3 Contents 1 History 2 Awards and recognitions 3 Discography 3.1 Albums 3.1.1 Studio albums 3.1.2 Compilation album 3.2 Singles 4 See also 5 References 6 External links History Lipps Inc.'s first release was a 1979 single, "Rock It", on Greenberg's own Flight imprint. The act released its debut album Mouth to Mouth in late 1979. The second single from this album, "Funkytown", spent four weeks at #1 on both the Billboard Hot 100 and on the Hot Dance Music/Club Play charts in the United States. The 7" single sold over two million copies within a few months and was awarded a platinum record within the same year of its release .4 It reached #2 in the United Kingdom5 and was a hit throughout the world. Lipps Inc.'s later singles failed to match the band's initial success (the only other Hot 100 entry was "Rock It", which peaked at #64); however, more dance hits were released throughout the 1980s, including "How Long?" in 1981 (originally a hit for Ace), which reached #4 on the U.S. dance chart. After the third album, Designer Music, Johnson left the band and was replaced by Margie Cox and Melanie Rosales. Lipps Inc. released its final album, 4, in 1983 before disbanding two years later. Awards and recognitions Three Billboard Music Awards, 1980 Platinum and Double-Platinum Status with Funkytown Inductee into Minnesota Music Hall of Fame Discography Albums Studio albums List of studio albums with year of release and chart positions Title Year Peak chart positions US 4 US R&B 4 AUT 6 CAN 7 GER 8 NLD 9 NOR 10 SWE 11 Mouth to Mouth 1979 5 5 7 12 11 23 21 10 Pucker Up 1980 63 37 — — — — 40 46 Designer Music 1981 — — — — — — — — 4 (Lipps Inc. album) 1983 — — — — — — — — "—" shows the album did not chart or did not have a release in that chart's country. Compilation album Title Album details Funkyworld: The Best of Lipps, Inc. Released: 1992 Label: Island Records Funkytown Released: 2003 Label: Universal Music Enterprises Singles List of singles with year of release and chart positions Title Year Peak chart positions US 4 US Dance 4 US R&B 4 AUT 6 GER 12 NLD 9 NOR 10 SWE 11 "Rock It" 1979 64 20 85 — — — — — "Funkytown" 1980 1 1 2 1 1 1 1 2 "Designer Music" — 11 — — — — — — "All Night Dancing" 1981 — 1 — — — — — — "How Long" — 4 29 — 32 30 — 16 "Jazzy" — — — — — — — — "There They Are" — — — — — — — — "Tight Pair" 1982 — 4 — — — — — — "Addicted To The Night" — 8 78 — — — — — "Hold Me Down" 1983 — 11 70 — — — — — "Choir Practice" — 8 — — — — — — "Hit the Deck" — 32 — — — — — — "Does Anybody Know" 1984 — 32 — — — — — — "Power" 1985 — — — — — — — — "Gossip Song" — — — — — — — — See also Book icon Book: Lipps Inc. List of artists who reached number one in the United States List of artists who reached number one on the U.S. dance chart References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Huey, Steve. "Lipps, Inc. – Artist Biography". AllMusic. All Media Network. Retrieved June 26, 2013. 2.Jump up ^ http://cynthiajohnson.net/index.php/bio 3.Jump up ^ http://www.funkytown.com 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Allmusic - Funkytown Charting 5.Jump up ^ UK Charts Search 'Funkytown' 6.^ Jump up to: a b Discographie Lipps, Inc. (in German). austriancharts.at. Accessed on August 10, 2013. 7.Jump up ^ RPM search results for "Lipps Inc.". collectionscanada.gc.ca. Accessed on August 11, 2013. 8.Jump up ^ Suche nach "Lipps, Inc." (Album) (in German). charts.de. Accessed on August 10, 2013. 9.^ Jump up to: a b Discografie Lipps, Inc. (in Dutch). dutchcharts.nl. Accessed on August 10, 2013. 10.^ Jump up to: a b Discography Lipps, Inc. norwegiancharts.com. Accessed on August 10, 2013. 11.^ Jump up to: a b Discography Lipps, Inc. swedishcharts.com. Accessed on August 10, 2013. 12.Jump up ^ Suche nach "Lipps, Inc." (Single) (in German). charts.de. Accessed on August 10, 2013. External links Photo gallery of Lipps, Inc. Band Biography on Billboard.com Category:American dance music groups Category:American funk musical groups Category:American disco groups Category:Musical groups from Minnesota Category:Musical groups established in 1979 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1985